jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond 007: Goldfinger
James Bond 007: Goldfinger is a 1986 interactive fiction, text-based video game developed by Angelsoft, Inc. and published by Mindscape, Inc. for the MS-DOS, Apple II, and Macintosh computer platforms. The game is loosely based on the screenplay of EON Productions' 1964 James Bond film Goldfinger with some notable changes. It was penned by future Bond author Raymond Benson, who contributed towards the initial story/plot/design, but left the project before its completion. Plot The game begins in Switzerland, where James Bond and Tilly Masterson are in the spy's Aston Martin DB5, pursued by Auric Goldfinger's henchmen in several Mercedes cars. Bond ditches his pursuers using the vehicle's defensive weaponry and sneaks into Goldfinger's plant. There he discovers that Goldfinger smuggles gold by melting it down and incorporating it into the bodywork of his car, which he takes with him whenever he travels. Bond also observes Goldfinger talking to a Chinese agent who is demonstrating what is later revealed to be an atomic bomb. 007 climbs across the rooftops and slips into the villain's office, pocketing helicopter blueprints initialed by Goldfinger's pilot, Pussy Galore and an ingot badge dropped by his Korean manservant, Oddjob. Fiddling with Goldfinger's golf set, Bond discovers a hidden room with a safe containing details of a meeting for "Operation Bluegrass". Leaving, Bond makes for the airport and travels to Goldfinger's stud farm near Kentucky. Bond gains admittance using the badge and password from Switzerland and snoops around the stud farm; discovering an advanced helicopter in what was formerly a large breeding barn. He examines the aircraft, which is described as having two moulded seats filling up most of its cockpit, a large cargo area stretching behind them, and a great tinted glass dome which arcs overhead and on all sides. Pussy Galore rushes out at 007 from a dark corner of the barn, demanding to know what he is doing snooping around. The two brawl before Bond gains the upper hand, pinning her to the ground and seducing her. She reveals that Goldfinger financed her helicopter design (christened 'Grand Slam') under the pretense of helping her sell it to the Pentagon. As a maiden voyage, she was to make a flight to Fort Knox, landing on the roof, and taking off again before the guards could react; impressing the generals. In reality, Goldfinger plans to detonate an atomic bomb on-board - destroying the U.S. gold reserve along with Galore. Bond witnesses Goldfinger's meeting with his co-conspirators. Although they are each promised $1 million, Goldfinger tempts them that they could have the million today, or $50 million tomorrow, and relates his plan to destroy Fort Knox; increasing the value of his own gold. When they presumably refuse, he then kills them. Using her access clearance, Galore helps Bond burst into the control room. As Goldfinger flees through an escape hatch above (closely followed by Galore), 007 is confronted by Oddjob. The manservant throws his deadly bowler hat at Bond, which narrowly misses and lodges into a control panel. As Oddjob attempts to retrieve the hat to finish him off, 007 flips a switch which turns the panel on - fatally electrocuting the henchman. Bond emerges from the escape hatch at the barn and climbs on-board the helicopter as it lifts off. Goldfinger examines the nuclear bomb, while keeping a gun aimed at the back of Galore's head. Bond disarms him and, as Goldfinger tries to lunge for the spy, he is propelled by his own lethal charge through the cargo door and out into the open air - falling to his death. After disarming the bomb, Bond and Galore fly to Fort Knox, where they fulfill the nobler aim of the scheme by eluding all defenses and leaving the defused bomb as a calling card of the speed and dexterity of the helicopter. Gameplay As a text-adventure, the player uses text input to control the game, and the game state is relayed to the player via text output. Input is provided by the player in the form of simple command sentences such as "take ball", "look at plaque carefully" or "go east", which are interpreted by a text parser. Despite its lack of graphics, the game includes a physical dimension where players move between rooms and locations; for example going north from area A takes you to area B etc. Players complete their objectives (such as investigating a room or solving a puzzle) within provided time limits - usually a set number of 'moves' or text entries. If they take too long the player character can be killed or imprisoned by approaching enemies; ending the game. The game includes a save game feature with nine save spaces. Images Goldfinger_(video_game)_2.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_3.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_4.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_5.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_6.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_7.png| Goldfinger_(video_game)_8.png| Trivia *In the game Operation Grand Slam is renamed 'Operation Bluegrass', with Grand Slam both the name of Pussy Galore's prototype helicopter and its maiden voyage. However in ending dialogue the scheme is once again referred to as Operation Grand Slam. References Category:James Bond video games Category:Video Game Adaptations Category:Computer games Category:Mindscape